Perfect World
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: kuki's tired of being treated unfairly, she just wants to escape. a oppurtunity arises and she takes it but realizes she cannot return and is trapped in her own perfect world. bettter then sounds really
1. Troubles

**I'm baaack! Yes I'm back from vacation and I wrote this on the plane and in the car so I hope you enjoy! Oh and I spelled genkei a little weird because it looks as it sounds… get it? Oh well, enjoy!**

"Kuki!" genkei called her daughter downstairs to talk to her about something important

"yes mom?"

"I got your report card today"

"and?"

"straight B's Kuki? You only got two A's Kuki! You're never going to be excepted to collages with these grades let alone be a CEO like me"

"how do you know I want to be a CEO? It's just B's mom, if it was C's that'd be different!"

Genkei held up a hand to have Kuki stop "I don't want to hear this, you're going to do extra work for school. Tonight, you are also going to watch mushi"

"mom! She's like 9! Can't she watch herself? I'm going out with my friends!"

"she's still to young, and you hang with your friends everyday can't you just stay home this one time?"

"no! I can't believe your punishing me for trying hard in school!"

"if you were trying you'd get straight A's"

Kuki went silent and gave her mom a dirty look "I hate this family! Everyone is so stupid! Why isnt mushi punished either? She gets B's too!"

"don't use that tone with me young lady, she isnt in high school. Collages aren't spectating you in grade school!"

"I hate this family! Everyone just loves mushi, when mushi does something to me it's okay but when I do something to her it's like a federal crime!"

"you know that's not true"

"of course it is! You just don't want to admit because your always right. Isn't it? I'm just a dumb kid who you just want to go away"

"don't turn this situation on me! You know that not true, I love you both equally"

"what are you going to do? Ground me? Go ahead and do it!"

"Your being a smartass"

"well aren't you proud?"

Genkei had enough and finally blew her top "enough! Your room now! I don't want to see you tonight, I want you to stay upstairs until I leave and watch mushi. And for the weekend your grounded, you got that?"

"ya ya" mumbled Kuki

"huh? Talk to me!"

"yes mom, whatever you say mom!" Kuki marched up the stairs and stopped half way "you won't ever see me for now on"

Genkei signed and poured herself some tea to calm her nerves, in the meanwhile Kuki was packing her bags while crying while mumbling "I hate this family"

A knock at the door was heard and Kuki went down to get it, she knew her friends were there but didn't want them to see her like this. She retracted and just went back upstairs

Kuki finally decided what to carry and if you haven't guessed Kuki was ready to run away. She opened the window to jump out but was hit by a pebble "what the?"

She looked out the window to see Abby whispering "girl it's about time, we've been knocking non stop!"

"c'mon, we got to go to the fair before it gets to crowded!" said hoagie

"I can't..." Kuki sniffed

"are you crying? Did a adult do it?" asked Nigel

"ignore him, if you don't want to then you don't have to but it'd be great if you did"

"ugh! Not if she's going to be whinny! I don't want to put up with that luggage!" shunned Wally

Abby whacked him with her hat "shush! Can't you see she's in pain?"

Wally grumbled and Abby rolled her eyes. Nigel spoke up "well if you're feeling better numbuh 3, you are welcome to join us if you'd like"

Kuki smiled at nigels politeness "thanks guys" she sniffled and grinned evilly "you know I think I will come with you guys"

"yes! More cotton candy!" yelled hoagie

Kuki slid down her roof and landed on the ground smoothly, "ya ya, nice routine. Can we go now?" asked Wally

"you have no patience, you know that?" giggled Kuki as she ruffled his hair, Wally fixed it immediately

Once they arrived at the fair they immediately ate, went on rides, and did the best thing ever... Barf in smelly garbage bags, she was having the time of her life

"what were you so upset about earlier girl?" asked Abby

"it was stupid, was grounded for... Not... Watching mushi... Oh crap" Kuki groaned "I was supposed to watch mushi!"

"should we drop you off at your house?" asked Nigel ready to talk into his watch for the ship

"you know what? Mushi's old enough to take care of herself. Who cares right?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I never leave Tommy alone because you don't know what he could do with him and his inventions" said hoagie

"ya but that's Tommy, this is mushi"

"I'd listen to him numbuh 3" said Nigel

"Don't you think she's old enough to watch herself?"

"ya but if your mom-" said Nigel

"forget my mom! Lets just have fun!"

"well..." abby spoke unsure whether to agree or not

"what are we doing here? Are we going or what?" asked Wally

"the fairs closing anyways, we are leaving numbuh 4" said Nigel

"but we never went on the gravatron!"

"that'll have to wait for tomorrow, let's go"

As they arrived to Kuki's house to see fire engines, police cars, and ambulances at her house. Everyone gasped, especially Kuki. She ran past the police officers, the tape, to finally see her mom crying

She panicked "mom! What happened!"

Her mom sniffled "there was a fire... I guess mushi started it, but everyone made it out safe. But we thought you were stuck in the fire, because we couldn't find you. I guess mushi was right, you were never here"

"whats the damage?"

"all of the kitchen"

"where's mushi?"

"over there" she pointed to mushi crying in front of the house, Kuki stood next to her "what happened?"

"you weren't here and I got hungry and-and- I tried to make grilled cheese. Dads going to have a cow when he gets home"

"how can you mess up a grilled cheese mushi?"

"I left the plastic on by accident"

"mushi! How can you be so stupid? A grilled cheese-" Kuki ranted until her mom grabbed her shoulder

"enough Kuki, part of it is yours"

"what are you talking about? I didn't burn down the kitchen!"

"but you weren't there to watch her like I asked!" suddenly the fire man came up to her and said "the house is okay to go in now, nothing else burned except the kitchen"

Genkei gave a calm "thank you" but then turned to Kuki with a stern look. Kuki couldn't believe what she was hearing "so even when Mushi burns down half of the house she still isn't punished? Unbelievable, I really hate this family!"

"you don't mean that"

"of course I do! You treat me like mushis the best thing that's happened in your life, I can never do anything, and if I do do something then it's never good enough for your expectations!"

Then Nigel looked at his watch "well look at the time, I better go"

"right behind ya!" said Wally

"peace out, see ya!" said Abby waving

Hoagie just said "wait up!"

"Kuki, to your room. And when I say your grounded I mean it, I want you to stay in your room with no sneaking out"

"ya ya ya" Kuki was about to argue back but decided it was best to stop. Kuki stomped as hard as she could up the stairs and cried in her bed

"it's not my fault, I know it isn't... Moms just stupid. Right?" she kept on thinking, she sniffed and looked in her mirror to see her cheeks full of tears and her eyes red. She sniffled and then her mirror self speak "?on, das era uoy"

Startled, Kuki fell back, "what?"

The mirror Kuki motioned for her to follow but Kuki was to startled to even move. Mirror Kuki sighed and came out "are you coming?"

"wh-wh-what?"

"you are tired of here, no?"

"yes, but how?"

"everyone has their perfect world moment, yours just happens to be now. Are you coming?" mirror Kuki held out a hand

Kuki stepped on the dresser as mirror Kuki went in, Kuki touched the mirorr to see it ripple like it was liquid so she stepped in feeling cold as she steps in

**Well what'd you think? Review and vote on my new poll! (don't worry it's not the musician one)**


	2. Kuki's World

As she looked it's her room but backwards, "wow" she was in awe how this could happen but after all she has met negative numbuh 3 before (mirror Kuki)

Kuki looked around to not see negative numbuh 3, "helloooo?" she walked downstairs to see her mom making French toast and for once in sweats and her hair loose, her mom gave her a big smile "Kuki! Glad to see you up! I made homemade French toast for you!" her mom flipped a giant French toast in the air while quickly putting a plate where it was landing

"mom?"

"yes?"

"sorry but aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"don't you remember? I'm on summer break"

"but your a CEO, you work all the time"

"wouldn't that be great to be a CEO, your fathers the CEO. he's in Tokyo remember dear? I'm just mushi's art teacher"

"you! Art!"

"hey! I'm not that bad" her mom chuckled thinking Kuki was teasing

"oh-Kay?"

Kuki walked around but there was a weird door that she's never seen before, she opened it up to see a beautiful painting after another. Her mother called her "French toast done!"

"okay!" but Kuki couldn't pull away at the paintings though

"hey I told you to come on" her mom said smoothly "and this room is off limits, you know that!"

"I'm sorry but these paintings are amazing!" Kuki said looking back at them

Her mother actually smiled at something no yelling "I can never say no to you Kuki, let's go eat"

"where's mushi?"

"I thought I told her to- C'MON MUSHI!"

"ya ya! I heard ya!"

"its one of these times I wish she went off with her dad in Tokyo, she can be quite a- what's the word?"

"brat?"

"exactly! I know I shouldn't say that but she could have a better attitude"

"wait? Your actually not defending mushi"

"I treat my children fairly" she said justly

"this is a perfect world! This cannot get better, I thought mirror Kuki was lying"

"you okay?" she felt Kuki's head to see if she was ill

"ya I'm fine, is there anything else I need to know?"

"no that about- wait! I'm going out of town for a art auction, hopefully they'll sell"

"your art?"

"of course! That's how we basically make a living" Kuki's smile turned into a frown, she just realized... Her parents separated

Kuki coughed nervously before talking "why did dad leave again?"

"oh... Kani" she said like his name was like venom "he didn't want me to show my creative side, he said I should be the CEO not him. But you kept on telling me I should blossom my talent" she reached to grab her hand but Kuki couldn't help but feel ashamed for splitting them up. But if Kuki never told that advice like in her normal world her mom would be the uptight, non mushi loving, mom

Genkei gasped when she looked at the clock "your date will be here!"

Kuki froze, she managed to choke out "date?"

"ya! You guys do this once a week! You remember? The early morning movie? So cute"

Kuki basically couldn't swallow because there was 2 things wrong with this, who was her date? And when did she ever talk to her mom about boys? But genkei did act like a teen now... Why not?

"go get ready he'll be here in 5 minutes!" genkei looked out the window and waved her off, Kuki laughed at how her mom was acting

She ran upstairs and brushed her hair to see her reflection stop and ask "you love it?"

"my world? Of course! Except for that my-"

"some world's have some flaws in order for them to be perfect in your eyes"

"so it defeats the part of 'perfect' in perfect world?"

Mirror kuki rolled her eyes "do you like it or not?"

"you are the opposite of me. I love it! I never want to leave!"

"thats good" and mirror Kuki went back to copying Kuki's motions

"Kuki!"

"crap, crap, crap!" she tried getting her shoe on by tying it mid air but fell to the floor

As she was running out of her room she stopped, _"who was her date?"_ She only wanted Wally and only Wally_, "I should turn around and look like the joker! Or spill butter where the sun don't shine! Hahaha butterballs..."_ she giggled at her own sick joke

She walked down and her mom said "thought you were taking a crap?" of course she was teasing but her mom is making a immature joke and she's laughing? This is defiantly not the mom she knows

As she gets closer to the bottom of the stairs she spots a familiar bowl hair cut that grew out a little to look good. Kuki fumbled down the stairs with her mom sighing "that's my klutzy Kuki"

"shut up" Kuki teased

"did you just tell your mom to shut up? Brat" she smiled and rubbed her back momentarily

"hey kooks" said Wally

"hey Wally" she couldn't help but go red, she's never been on a date with Wally let alone be together in a theater

"thanks mrs. Sanban for some French toast"

"your welcome, I told you to call me genkei" she ruffled his hair, which made Wally quickly fix it

Genkei laughed and opened the door for them "have fun you two!"

As she closed the door Wally wrapped his arm around her shoulder which made her squeal a little, but he didn't notice "I thought you told your mom not to mess with my hair?"

"I'll make a note of that" Kuki looked down, Wally looked at her "hey, you know I'm teasing right?"

Kuki brightened up "oh! Ya!"

"so what movie you want to see? Tron legacy, gullivers travel, any movie that doesn't seem cruddy?"

"ya no good movies are really out so what are we doing?"

"two words- frozen yogurt"

Kuki squealed, she loved frozen yogurt. More then candy, more the KND, but defiantly not as much as Wally though

"I thought so" he smirked, Kuki was ready to faint if it wasn't for wally's arm around her

As they entered some guys that look like they own a screamo music store and shoved Wally. Kuki looked down and thought "_here it comes_" but she heard nothing but just wally scowl and say "sorry"

That wasn't the Wally she knew but glad his temper didn't make him blow or go violent but he stayed back. She nudged Wally "that wasn't very nice of them. Why didn't you do anything?"

His face scrunched up "your kidding right? Those guys look like they could tear me limb from limb"

"but you love a challenge!"

"umm hello? Is Kuki home? Since when do I fight?"

"you do! All the time!"

"ya, if I want you to enjoy this" he motioned his face "I need to stay out of fights"

Kuki tried to smile but it only ended up as a smirk, he did the same thing and put his arm around his waist. She couldn't help love this world but it wasn't the one she was used to, she didn't even want to know what happened to everyone else

As they got their yogurt Wally noticed something was up with Kuki "okay what's with you lately? Not being mean but I know if I don't ask you what's up then I'll regret it I know" he tucked a stray hair behind her ear

"it's a long story but let's just say everyones not acting like I'm used to"

"am I different?"

She did a soft laugh and said "very"

As they walked out the screamo kids shoved him again and said "watch it pansy"

Kuki saw his fist clench up and was actually hoping for him to blow up but he released and exhaled "sorry" he mumbled

Kuki looked back from the guys to Wally back and forth and said "Wally! Punch him!"

The guys came up to her "you should watch your mouth"

Kuki immediately wish she was quiet "don't talk to her!" yelled Wally

The guys were ready to throw a punch, she saw Wally was defenseless so Kuki did what she thought of doing- kicking him in the jewels. Wally dragged her away and yelled "call you later but for now- run!"

Kuki sprinted afraid they were on her butt and ran in her house, locked the door, and ran upstairs screaming with her mom watching TV while eating ice cream without paying attention to Kuki whatsoever "glad you had a great time!" and shoved another spoonful of Ben and Jerry in her mouth

Kuki closed her door and sat down and looked in the mirror "negative numbuh 3!" she said over and over until mirror Kuki said irritated "what?"

"I want to go home"

"you are home air head"

"no I mean- hey! I'm no air head! But beside the point I mean back to my world"

"you can't go back"

"wh-what?"

"once you've entered your perfect world, you cant go back. Thats why people are missing all the time" **(oh how I wish that was the actual reason)  
**  
"you mean I can't to back now?"

"not just now, never"

**Oh geese… what will happen now? Don't forget to click on that little button down there and review and vote on my poll!**


	3. TV interviews

Normal world  
Genkei slowly walked up the steps "Kuki dear? You feeling better? How about we take you and your friends to 6 flags?"

She got no response and stood out her doorway "you can't give me the silent treatment forever"

She knocked on the door and still no response, worried, she opened the door quickly to see no Kuki and the door opened "kani! Call the police!" and ran to get help

A year later with a interview with some show

Everyone sat down with the interviewer and shook hands like casual when in deep down everyone did not want to be here to discuss their friend

The interviewer asked everyone "so what did you guys do before she disappeared?"

Nigel answered for everyone "we were at the fair, having a good time but when we had to go-"

Hoagie cut in "she told us she had some problems with her mom, but all teens have problems with their parents. So thought nothing of it-"

Abby spoke "until we got to her house realizing that her sister that she was supposed to watch burned down the kitchen. We left once her mom started yelling at her"

The interviewer was curious "do you think she had family problems before?"

"ya, her mom yelled at her constantly for everything she did. I don't blame Kuki for running away, whenever she tried it wasn't good enough for her mom. I guess her mom expected a perfect child"

"what did you all do once you heard the news?"

Abby sighed "I was watching tv when I heard the news, I was devastated. I did what I thought to do... Cry"

Nigel's turn "I didn't think nothing of it, I figured she come home in a day or two. But after a week we still haven't seen her, so then I got worried"

Hoagie spoke right after "I panicked, I tried to see if I could call or text her. But no response from her so I just stopped"

The interview look at Wally "you haven't said a word mr. Beetles"

Wally moved his eyes toward her then back to the plain wall "you want to know what I did? To be honest I went looking for her and ended up not finding her"

"so you were the only one who looked for her?"

"everyone did but I looked the most"

"so you had a thing for Kuki?"

Wally fell silent and stood up "I did, yes I admit it. But now that she's gone I don't know if I'll even tell her"

"do you think you'll find her?"

Wally started to walk away but stopped "I honestly don't know lady, I'm done with this cruddy interview" and he just left

**So sorry it's short and havent updated in a while just a little writers block but I fixed it! Don't forget to vote on my poll if you havent because it's uber important!**


	4. Seeing Kuki

**Sorry it's been awhile… just been alittle down lately :P oh well! Welll no need for you to suffer right? Well anyways since no one really respond except for 2 people for my behind the scenes video I decided not to do it. But ya…. And I was talking with a buddy and she asked "how come no one draws any pics of your drawings? They're soo good!" (her words not mine, just so it doesn't seem im bragging….) and I'm like "you know what? I don't know! So someone go draw something of my stories because you know… it makes me happy!" lol naw you don't have to just had to say something so I can spark inspiration! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

Wally kicked a pebble as he walked he just thought "_was she kidnapped? She would never run away, would she?"_

He looked up to notice he was at Kuki's, he kicked the stone one last time and went to the back of her house and climbed up the vines that leads to her room. He jumped in taking a look around the untouched room, he wasn't really sure why he was in here but he just felt the need to

He looked at her messy bed, rainbow monkeys on her shelf, and vanity just filled with beauty products. He sat down at her vanity and put his hands through his hair just out of frustration, he wanted to tear the room apart but of course someone would hear him. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror he saw a pale, dark circles under his eyes, unshowered Wally by simply not eating, sleeping, and not showing just to look for Kuki

He asked his reflection "what am I going to do?"

**Mirror world**  
As a year passed Kuki loved it here but was always homesick of the friends that she was used to and the Wally that'd always protect her no matter what by punching a guy for accidentally bumping into her. Everyday and night she'd always ask for mirror Kuki but every since the bad news she's never talked to her so Kuki just sat at her vanity playing with her hair bored as ever

As Kuki brushed her hair she saw someone she hasn't seen in a year... Wally. He looked awful to her, she put her hand on the mirror to hope he could see her but he couldn't

She saw him upset and asked "what am I going to do?" she was confused, why did he look this bad and was he on drugs?

**Real world**  
Wally felt like someone tried to get his attention so he looked around to see if anyone was standing at the doorway but nobody. He looked back at the mirror to see Kuki with her hand on the glass, she asked "yllaw?"

He was confused but knew it was her, he thought he was nuts and said "I'm losing it..."

She asked "?em ees uoy od"

He almost fell back in shock but maintained his balance, he put his hand where her's was and felt something

**Mirror world**  
Kuki felt something as well, she wasn't getting why couldn't he understand her? Wally said "?ikuk, uoy taht si"

She couldn't understand him either, how was she supposed to communicate? Suddenly, she got a idea. He breathed on the mirror backwards "do you see me?"

**Real world**  
Of course he could see her, but was she real? He wrote back "are you real?"

Moments later she replied "yes"

He couldn't believe it, Kuki was right in front of him but how would she get her back? As he was about to write back she wrote "help!"

_"Was she in trouble or in pain_?" He panicked "whats going on?"

She thought for a moment, she wanted to tell him but to write it out would take awhile so she just wrote "long story, please help"

He didn't want to know what was happening later, he wanted to know now. But how would he get her out? He wrote back "how?"

**Mirror world**  
She shrugged, then heard a familiar voice by the door "hey kooks, forgot that I was coming over?" as he looked toward her, he saw she was talking to Wally "whatcha doing?"

She tried to cover the mirror with her hands but failed miserably, but still tried. He walked over to see Wally, obviously not his reflection but pretending to be his own "you mean staring at your pretty self?"

Fooled by mirror Wally she uncovered what she tried to hide and thought Wally left. She sighed "hey" but didn't notice her reflection was gone

"why so down?" he put a arm around her, luckily she looked away from the mirror to see Wally getting frustrated

**Real world**  
Wally saw his reflection putting his arm around her, he was so confused and frustrated. He wasn't putting a arm around anything so why was his reflection? He wasn't talking to Kuki either so why was he? He got frustrated and started saying "Kuki? What's going on?" but obviously Kuki wasn't paying attention

**Mirror world**  
Mirror Wally asked "ready to go?"

"where we going again?"

"fun land with everyone, remember?"

She was confused then smiled "oh ya! Let me get my coat" and ran off to go to get it

Mirror Wally turned to face Wally "reh ot klat tnod"

Wally screamed something but of course neither of them knew what each other were saying. Mirror Wally rolled his eyes and wrote "stay away from Kuki she belongs here, and wants to stay here"

"no she doesn't, you basically kidnapped her"

"she wanted to be here with us, mostly me. I admitted my feeling unlike you"

Wally didn't write back and just thought, finally he did "she belongs here"

"no she doesn't, it's better here. Besides you can't anyways"

"how do you know?"

"because I'm you" mirror Wally smiled evilly knowing he was right and broke the mirror from her having any further communications. Kuki ran up "what happened?"

Mirror Wally made himself look like he had fallen "I went to meet you downstairs, but I tripped oh your bench and fell back. Sorry kooks"

Kuki gasped and genkei ran up "what happened?"

"I broke the mirror"

Genkei sighed and pressed on her temples "Wally you are so clumsy"

"sorry..." when he really wasn't "let's go before i break something else" and grabbed Kuki's hand and left. Kuki was really scared, when will the mirror be replaced? And better yet, will she see Wally again?

**Real world**  
The mirror broke instantly in front of him, he wanted to put it together but couldn't touch it because if the sanbans called the police his fingerprints would be on the glass. So he just said quietly getting louder each time "Kuki? Talk to me!"

He heard footsteps and quickly ran out and hid in the tree to look to see who it was. mrs. Sanban came in gasping then breaking into tears "Kani! Call the police, now!" she calmly looked out the window when she was only a foot away from Wally but she didn't notice. When she didn't see him she closed the door and locked it

Wally had the same questions in his head that Kuki had and ran away before the cops showed up. But would the sanbans replace the mirror?


	5. Promise Ring

**Sorry its been awhile just been really busy! Ya nothing really much to say…. Enjoy!**

A week went by and the sanbans still haven't replaced the mirror of course Wally would know by looking every single day until finally Wally just gave up and went on with his life being a low life he is

"wallabee, you've been in your room forever! Get out for fresh air!" wally's mom came in his room and opening up the shades and window, Wally repelled it like it was venom

"you were always a dramatic child" sighed mrs. Beetles

Wally rolled his eyes and just turned over, his mom nudged him "Wally, it's been a year or two since she disappeared. I'd tell you to never give up hope but Wally, there's no trace of her whatsoever"

Wally felt a tear in his eye coming, he thought _"I'm Wally beetles, I don't cry. I do not cry_" and quickly wiped it. He knew she was alive and out there but how to communicate was the question "she's been gone for a year and 3 months"

had enough so she pulled his covers as hard as she could to flip him off the bed. He let out a small "ow" once he hit the floor with a thud

"there we go" mrs. Beetles smiled in success

"ugggghhhh!" moaned Wally, he seriously did not want to move but then he heard the sound of a truck being parked, he looked outside to see mirror replacers bringing out a new mirror

His hope lifted up as he quickly got his sweatshirt and jeans and hopping up and down to get his jeans up and of course end up falling down. He ran down his steps and slammed the door with mrs. Beetles yelling behind him "glad your going out!"

He hid in the bushes, dodging even a single glance. He popped his up a tiny bit to see genkei signing some paper and the guy tipping his hat and heading off

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder and he flinch and screamed, he turned around to see Abby "what are you doing boy?"

He sighed in relief "thank god, I thought I was in real trouble"

"well your about to be if you don't tell abby what's going on!" she said as he stood up

"I found Kuki"

"you did? That's great! Where is she?"

"in her vanity"

"now you lost me, Wally-"

"I know I sound nuts but just come on!" he grabbed her hand and they jumped in the tree to see through her window, no one was in there

He whispered "c'mon" and jumped into her room, Abby followed

He sat down at her vanity and waited "just watch, she'll appear"

Abby waited while thinking he was nuts, nothing happened "Wally... Abby don't think-"

He shushed her "she's going to appear"

"Wally, abby's here to gather some of her stuff, so you can be as looney as you want"

"I'm not crazy! And- wait? What exactly are you collecting?"

"Abby just wants her perfume back that I let her borrow"

"oh good, I thought you meant her bed, mirror, other stuff"

"no, that's up to the sanbans on what they're doing with it"

"do you know what they're doing with her stuff"

"they're selling most of it"

"what! How could they? It's not-"

"Wally!" Abby yelled, she said calmly "she's not coming back, there's not trace of her. Are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"Abby, I know I'm not. The mirror me is trapping her there, she doesn't belong there!" he looked at himself in the mirror "you hear me? You're not having her!"

"shhh! Wally! They're going to hear you!" Abby turned around to locate her perfume

"I just don't get it Abby"

She grabbed her perfume "once you do, call me. Cause Abby is now out of here" and jumped out

Wally laid his head on the vanity "why do you do this to me?"

His mirror self wrote "simple, they'll think your crazy, send you away, then you can never come back here"

"how are you talking to me when your in Kuki's room"

"it's Monday stupid, I take her out every Monday. Movie monday as we say it" he smiled

"that's my idea!"

"it's our idea, and since you have no balls I told mirror Kuki I fell about her first. Good thing your Kuki came here, negative Kuki was mean and a downer"

"your not keeping her forever"

"as long as she's happy, she stays here forever"

"oh I got to go, we're going to see Inception" and wally's reflection copied Wally once again

Wally leaned back and thought "I do sound crazy huh?"

Once he looked back he saw Kuki "Kuki?"

She shook her head no "mirror Kuki, trapped in the nothing" she wrote

"what do you mean trapped?"

"I was supposed to come in your world but I was stuck in the pathway from my world to yours"

"so what?"

"god you are dense-"

"you are like nothing like Kuki"

He saw her roll her eyes "whatever. I can only go back but I can't if she still is there, so you need to get her back"

"and how exactly?"

"your going to pull her out"

Mirror world  
Kuki giggled at one of mirror wally's jokes as they walked back at to wally's house to meet everyone. He opened the door for Kuki, she said smiling "what a gentleman" and exaggerated a bit

"after you ma'am" he bowed

She curtsied and walked in and plopped on his couch "I'm so hungry"

"you know for someone so small you eat a lot"

"ya but you- never mind..."

Wally frowned, she was missing her world "what?"

"you already told me that a year ago but..."

"but-" he said wanting her to continue

"you wouldn't know"

He grabbed Kuki's hand this was the moment for him "Kuki, you know how I feel and I need to give you this-" he pulled out a ring, it was so pretty with a emerald

"Wally I-"

"it's a promise ring, I love you. I feel like you do to so please take it"

She didn't know what to do, this wasn't the real Wally... Just a duplicate that's supposedly perfect. She didn't know what to do to accept or not

He slipped it on her finger slowly with her trying to either stop or let him do it. It was finally on, he smiled and picked her up and spinning around "I'm so glad you said yes!"

She didn't move, not a thing. She felt paralyzed, he let her down "what?"

She came back to reality "huh? Oh nothing"

"you don't want it, do you?"

"I do! It's just- I don't know if your the right person"

"you like someone else!" his temper rising

"no- yes- no! Its confusing! Okay you may find this hard to believe but this isn't my world"

He chuckled "I knew you were joking with me"

"I'm not! Just listen-" and told him about the parallel world, he leaned back. He knew the story, the whole thing... He said "Kuki, I'm here. I'm real, I'm no mirror thing, I'm 100% Wally" he made her think she was going nuts

She felt wrong but right that this is mirror Wally in front of her. She was now confused, didn't know now where she was. It was like some kind of spell he put on her "I'm sorry"

"your not yourself, so your keeping the ring?"

She nodded smiling, Kuki was now lost in the mirror world. She went to her room to see her reflection, but a fog was placed "I can get you back"


	6. Coming Home

**Heyyy everybody! It's a snow day where I live so I get to update today! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy the ride!**

Kuki froze, it's been awhile. She was happy where she was, who was telling she could go back? And where exactly? Kuki was confused and called Wally "walllyyy!"

Everyone came over so hoagie nudged Wally "your girlfriend is calling you"

Wally whacked him "I know Moron" and went toward the stairs

"no make out sessions!" called hoagie

At top of the stairs Wally yelled "shut up hoagie!" and groaned

He went to her room and asked "what's up kooks?"

"did you write this?" she pointed to the fog

He looked, he went pale. How did mirror Kuki communicate "no, let me see this. You go downstairs"

"but Wally-"

"please? I'm going to look at it"

"fine- but there isn't much to investigate" and went downstairs

Wally sat down hurriedly and wiped the message. He breathed, "how'd you get back"

Mirror Kuki showed up "I'm not stupid unlike the real Kuki. You may have her think this is where she belongs but she's going to know"

"she's not going back"

"your obsessed Wally! You trap me in the Nothing, you trick Kuki, and you do anything to keep Wally from talking to Kuki"

"I love her. Unlike you she's kind, she laughs, she everything your not!"

Mirror Kuki went silent, "I want to live Wally, I want to see the world, I want to communicate by talking not by fog writing!"

"she's staying here, I don't care what you do. You can't do anything, you can't get out"

"don't underestimate me wally"

"even if you tried she would never go back"

"how'd you know?"

"cause your Kuki"

"oh shut up I heard you use that line with Wally"

"it was worth a try"

"whatever, I'm getting Kuki back where she belongs"

Wally rolled his eyes and walked away leaving mirror Kuki fading away. As he walked downstairs Kuki came up to him "so got any leads inspector Wally?"

He smiled as she giggled "it's nothing, just leave it alone and it'll go away"

Real world  
Mirror Kuki came back to Wally and said "we have a problem, your reflection"

"huh?"

Kuki groaned "mirror Wally"

"oh. I already knew that!"

"awesome" she didn't care "we can get Kuki to cooperate because mirror Wally won't be by Kuki every second but it'll be hard because your reflection confused her"

Wally clench his fists up in anger, "so we're going to get mirror Wally here"

"how?"

"even though he is your opposite, your reflection can be stupid at moments"

"what'll you do?"

"I'll get Kuki unmixed up or whatever. So this is the plan..."

Reflection world  
Kuki watched everyone walk home, Wally kissed her cheek and said "remember, forget the fog"

She nodded her head and a reassuring smile, he smirked back and walked out. The moment once upstairs she ran toward her room with her mom yelling "quiet down! This isn't one of you parties!"

She tip-toed quickly toward her room and silently close her door and sat down on her vanity's bench fast almost making her almost fall back but managed to balance. She wrote "back where"

Moment later nothing happened walking away, Kuki was afraid she was going nuts and chuckled "what am I thinking? A mirror talking? I'm going nuts-"

But then as she turned back to see "where you belong"

She sat back down slowly a little alarmed "but i am home"

"that's what you think" Kuki saw her reflection write back "you remember me"

It's been awhile, I saw a year or two since she saw a reflection talk and it slipped her mind **(if it was me I'd wouldn't miss a word. But it's Kuki so yap!)** everything came back to her, going in, not coming out, new Wally, mirror breaking it was like a bad movie

"you can really bring me back?" she wrote back overjoyed

"if you wish"

"I do-" but stopped and wiped it off, her reflection looked at her confused. What about Wally? She promised to stay, she loved Wally, what about back home? Does he love her there?

She wrote "what about Wally?"

"your Wally or mirror Wally?"

"mirror"

"what about him?"

"I promised I stay here" she showed her ring

Mirror Kuki went wide eyed and wrote in all caps "TAKE THAT OFF IMMEDIATELY!"

She whipped it off "what! Why!"

"the longer you wear it, the longer it binds you to your perfect world"

Kuki went wide eyed "it's just a promise ring though"

"it's not, it's a binding ring to make you stay there"

"what do I do?"

"how long have you worn it?"

"just this morning"

Mirror Kuki huffed "good, the binding will release you by tomorrow. But by then don't wear the ring!"

Kuki nodded and said "what do I do if Wally comes over?"

"say you lost it or something"

It was silent... Kuki wrote again "so... What about Wally?"

"how can you like him? He's not real"

"to me he is, he makes me feel special"

"open you eyes Kuki! He's not the real Wally! Not the one your used to! Our reflection may be opposites but our feelings remain the same!"

Kuki froze... Does this mean her Wally, the real Wally actually liked her? She had one more question "I thought I couldn't go back?"

Mirror Kuki sighed "well your not but since I'm stuck in the Nothing world I want be my person and go back but I can't if your here and I can't go to your world"

"Nothing world?"

"the Nothing. Long story"

"oh. So what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow so it doesnt leave that head of yours"

"oh okay- hey! Wait!"

Mirror Kuki laughed and said "good bye, remember... Keep that ring off!" and her reflection copied her once more. This was it, Kuki was finally going home!

**Hope you enjoyed! Probably wont update for sometime because drama will be unleashed because I have twerp coming up (turnabout) so see ya soon!**


	7. Fight for Freedom

**Ahhh yes twerp (turnabout) is now over so that means I can now update! Woo! Anyways I really hope you like this chapter after all it may have a surprising twist in the end… anyways enjoy!**

Wally came over once as Kuki woke up, she thought _"geese... He's got his own home. Just stay there!"_

Wally noticed it was off "hey kooks why is your ring off?" he leaned forward in curiosity sitting down at the kitchen next to Kuki

"oh! I-uh- took a shower and didn't want it to fall down the drain" she did a half smile hoping he fell for it

He leaned back "oh. Okay"

Mentally she exhaled relieved, and continued to eat and avoided eye contact to avoid conversation. He looked at her and moved her chin toward him "hey, whats wrong kooks?" she got goose bumps every time he called her kooks, which was all the time

She smiled and almost melted but maintained her posture "nothing! I need to go to my room" and ran upstairs with Wally leaning back on her chair

She closed her door and shook her mirror "what do I do!"

Her mirror self showed up and yelled "stop! Okay this is what's happening-" and told her the plan, minutes later Wally came up the stairs suspicious and knocked on the door "kooks? You okay?"

No response later he came in "kooks?"

He didnt see her and panicked "kooks? Where are ya?" he went to the mirror to see mirror Kuki "she's gone"

His eyes widened "how? She can't! You're stuck!" and went through the mirror with Kuki coming out of her closet

**Normal world**  
Mirror Wally went through the mirror and looked around to see nobody. He asked "kooks?" then was suddenly tackled by Wally

They tossed around the room beating the crud out of each other until they stopped, too evenly matched. They stood up and panted, mirror Wally managed to whisper "where is she"

"not here" suddenly mirror wally's eyes widened trying to grab Wally while saying "no!" but Wally had already jumped through the mirror

**Mirror World**  
Wally entered Kuki's perfect world to see Kuki gasp and ask "Wally?"

He ran and picked her up and spun her around in a hug. His eyes were about to spill tears but held them back **(I know he seems kind of like a wimp in this but if you thought your lover was missing for almost 2 years wouldn't you cry?)** she cried "I missed you so much" she whispered in his ear

"I missed you to" he said and kissed her cheek making her go red

They broke apart with her wiping her tears until she gasped "what about mirror Wally?"

"we'll be ready" he said punching the palm of his hand

Kuki went silent until "how come I couldn't go back from before but now I can?"

"because someone from our world has to take you back but to do that me and Wally had to switch places"

Kuki quickly hugged him "thank you"

They broke apart, "you ready to face him?"

She exhaled "yes"

"you don't know what's going to happen, are you sure?"

She nodded, he took her hand and led her threw the mirror world. Where they saw Wally sitting on her bed calmly... Which gave her chills in her spine "you belong with me Kuki, I gave you that promise ring" said mirror Wally

Wally went white and thought "promise ring?" Kuki glared at him "i took it off, you can't keep me there forever"

"have we forgot why you went there? You were a outsider, no one seemed to accept you! There all you wanted happened"

"it wasn't real"

"pinch yourself and tell me if your dreaming because from here I can tell you that everyone is here"

She stood her ground and didn't move, she didnt know what else to say, mirror Wally stood up "you have a choice kooks. You can come back peacefully where I'd love you or you can try to stay here with Wally who will never love you and I can force you to come back"

Wally stepped in front of her "she's staying here"

Mirror Wally smirked which from Kuki's point of view was beyond creepy... Just the way he did it was weird. Mirror Wally jumped at Wally and just tackled him, making them to roll around

After a kick in the face, a push into the vanity, and one of the wally's almost being pushed into the mirror. Kuki yelled "stop!"

They stopped with one Wally on top of the other pulling his leg and the other pulling his hair. "you two sit down now!" she said through her gritted teeth, she's never been so demanding and honestly it was pretty Scary

So they did as they were told and she tore the sheets off her bed and tied each Wally into the chair "what's going on kooks?" asked one of the wally's

"wally, you are going back in the mirror world whether you like it or not. No matter how long you guys fight no one will win because you guys are too evenly matched"

They looked at each other then looked away in disgust. As she was about to untie one of the wally's she realized "who was who?"

Her heart started pumping fast, "just as soon as I figure out who is who" she said quietly

One of the wally's freaked out "you can't tell us apart?"

The other said "I've known you for how long and you can't tell?"

She was torn and couldn't figure what to do, she asked questions which they all got right, so it was all down to her she had to pick at random. She walked over to both and looked hard at both and untied one of the wally's

He smiled and stood up next to Kuki as the other freaked out "what! Kuki! It's me! Your making at big mistake! I can't come back once you send me back!" he was trying hard to rip out of the chair

"that's the point" she exhaled glad her decision was right

Wally picked up the chair and set it on the vanity while the other Wally struggled and yelled "Kuki! Your making a mistake!" before he was pushed in he managed to spit out "I love you-" then pushed in

Wally hugged her "we did it!"

"I'm glad to be back" she nearly cried

They broke apart and he put a arm around her "time to give my mom a heart attack" she giggled

"I'll be at my house" he smiled and jumped out the window while Kuki shouted "moooom!" and a scream from her mom

Wally landed on the ground and smirked shading his eyes and walking away thinking "just as planned"

**So yes Kuki made the wrong choice and sent the real Wally through the mirror! Gah! The drama! Review review review oh and who is going to see that movie I Am Number Four just because it reminds you of KND and the person that is number four totally reminds you of Wally? Well thats why I'm seeing it! I wouldve been more excited but apparently I died in that movie... Because there were 10 and 3 of them died... And 10-3 equals 7? Unless you count number 10 so it would actually be 8! Oh well... Darn you math! **


	8. Imposter!

**This chapter will be a little short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! But now I have so here ya go!**

The next day Kuki woke up to the sunlight hitting her eyes. She got up with her hair crazy and everywhere she, and walked downstairs to see her mom give her a giant hug... Guess we know where her back breaking hugs come from

Kuki barely choked out "mom... Dying... Let go"

Her mom let go and whipped the tears from her eyes "I'm sorry, it's just you came home yesterday and we lost hope..." her mom was ready to cry

She gave her mom another hug, "I know mom, but I need to meet my friends. They haven't seen me in forever to you know"

Her mom smiled "yes I know dear, go have fun"

Kuki smiled back "thanks mom" and went to get changed

**Mirror world**  
Wally struggle to break free of the chair, followed by mirror Kuki being pushed back into the world. Wally was seriously furious and he was moving back and forth to loosen the knots but instead fell down and yelled "aw crud!"

Kuki stood up and brushed herself off and laughed "you should see your face dude"

"just get me untied you shelia"

She rolled her eyes and tightened it, "ow! You tightened it!"

She giggled "yaaaa" and untied him, he quickly came up "cruddy sheila..."

"what?"

"nothing!"

He signed "what now?"

She smiled "well I'm glad to be back but I think you're stuck here"

"what! Not while my reflection is out there making a move on Kuki!"

"well you can go back unless Kuki comes to get you here"

"how?"

"well Kuki has to figure out mirror Wally is fake and then has to try to get us back"

"when will that be!"

"I don't know Wally, but get used to it cause it might not be until sometime"

Real world

Kuki walked toward the park feeling that real breeze and and swung on a swing that she remembered so long ago. She saw Wally "hey Wally!" she jumped off and hugged Wally, she looked at him "thanks for last night and all"

"it was no big deal, just wanted you back and away from those crazies"

She laughed and he smirked, "so you wanna catch a movie or something with everyone?"

He smiled "good kooks"

They were walking away until Kuki froze "you're not Wally!" 

**Bum bum buuum! Sorry so short just wanted it to be dramatic! Anyways so with the I am Number Four thing I figured out that numbers 1,2, and 3 died (poor nigel, hoagie, and kuki…) so I guess I'm in it…. Haha jk well I'm still going to see it. Review please!**


	9. the Big Fight

**Heyyy okay so I have brought back my story Tomboy (one of my firsts) and I fixed it up but kept how it was just like how I wrote it. So here's the second to last story, so I really hope you enjoy it! **

He trembled "wh-what are you talking about?"

"the real Wally never calls me kooks, only you did" when deep down she wished the real Wally called her kooks

"but Kuki-" he tried to step forward but she took a threatening step forward

"wheres Wally?" she said through her gritted teeth

"in your perfect world, stuck" he smirked

"I'm getting him out" she tried to walked past him but he took her and grabbed each bicep and had a strong grip

"we're together. Im not letting him ruin that, and whether you like or not we're going to be together forever"

"your insane!"

"am I? Or am I doing what's right? You know deep down you want me"

She stared in his eyes... They weren't the same. Wally's seemed lively but his reflection she saw nothing but just a color. She didn't know what to say she admits other then the psychotic obsession over her he really actually didn't even hurt her physically nor mentally

He looked off to her right not looking at him when he knew the answer. He let go "I knew it, just let me stay and I won't let anything bad happen"

But she looked back at all those missions when he saved her or tried, and the stuff they did together "he already did that, he was right for me. Sure he may not be the best person sometimes but he makes up for it in time"

"but I don't need to cause I'm always there for you!"

She immediately snapped back "what about the yogurt place huh? You couldn't even defend yourself with those punks, your not the Wally I want" and she suddenly ran off as fast as she could

She heard her name being called over and over with it coming closer and closer. As she took a peek back she saw him chasing her "your not going to get him, I'm not going back!"

She looked ahead and tried to give her last of it, as she saw her house she see's no car so parents are gone... Great when she needs them the most to get ride of this maniac following her they're gone. She goes in to lock the door with just a few seconds more Wally knocks gently "kooks let me in"

She screamed "never!" and just flew up the stairs

Wally pounded on the door and kicked it to send it flying, he looked like a wild animal and panted deeply. He stomped up the stairs and slammed open the door to see Kuki's foot being sucked into the mirror. She was getting Wally back

He kicked the vanity which shook, he sat down on the bed and mumbled "just you wait kooks, just you wait"

Mirror world  
Kuki jumped in and tumbled onto the floor. She got up quickly and she went down the stairs, her mom called "who's here?"

"Kuki!"

"didnt you just leave with Wally?" she was about to say no but thought that her reflection probably went out with Wally

"had to grab something! Where were we going exactly?"

Her mom turned around like she was crazy "the park."

"right! Thanks!" and closed the door

She ran to the park to see the two swinging on the swings, just like her and mirror Wally. She called "guys!"

Wally jumped off and ran to her to hug her "you made it! How?"

She breathed heavily "I was running for my life to get away from Wally but he nearly tore my house apart basically. Once we go back he's angry... Psychotic rampage angry, what will happen Wally?"

Mirror Kuki came walking and joined the conversation "the point of the perfect world was for you to have whatever you want but not going back. Once you wanted to go back I guess Wally couldn't let you go and he will kill to have you"

"so your saying if I go back my own reflection could possibly kill me" Wally went pale

"as long as Kuki's away the more he will want her"

Kuki took wally's hand "let's go, we have to finish this"

They ran to Kuki's house and just looked at the vanity, she stared at his lively eyes "you ready to do this?"

He nodded and she read his lips perfectly "for you"

He went in first then Kuki, once she went through mirror Wally had that crazed look on his face "glad to have you back kooks, I don't know about you though" he moved his head towards Wally

"just go back where you came from creep" Wally clenched his fists clenched and gritted his teeth. If his reflection wanted to kill so was Wally

"okay well I'll just walk on-" he started to walk towards the mirror voluntarily until he grabbed Wally fast and slammed his head toward the wall. Kuki gasped

"look Kuki I told you I can be strong" he said with Wally smelling his breath

Wally suddenly stomped on mirror wally's feet to make him lose his balance momentarily and to let go. Wally suddenly slammed his reflection onto the wall "well so can I" and threw him at her closet to make him slam with a giant thud and pinned him to the door

Mirror Wally had a smile on his face like he was enjoying it, it was like his own little game! Mirror Wally spit in his eye and punched him to the ground, once Wally hit the floor mirror Wally repeatedly hit him

Wally heard Kuki's screams in terror for him to do something and he did. Finally had enough he exploded with anger and just threw him across the room with spastic punches and not stopping one bit

Kuki tried to yell stop because she had enough but he was to into it. Kuki finally pulled him apart with mirror Wally bloodied all over the face

Mirror Wally slowly got up with support of a chair to get up. He wiped the blood onto his sleeve and said slowly "you shouldn't have done that"

"what you going to do?"

"finish what I started" mirror wally charged at him and threw him out the window. Kuki called "Wally!" but mirror Wally held her back

Mirror Wally moved towards the broken window to see Wally not moving on the ground and jumped down. Kuki looked out and gasped at the horrible sight, as mirror Wally took a step closer wally could hear the crunching glass under mirror wally's feet and Wally knew he had to move or something!

Mirror Wally said groggily "get up. Now" he was tired of fighting and wanted to end it here

Wally didn't move so mirror Wally pulled him up by the hair and said "that's better. We can have two things, you can go back to the mirror world where you'll be me or I can kill you right here"

Wally said slowly with his chest rising and falling faster as ever to get in as much oxygen as he can. "I came here to fight and I vowed I would die for her, I'm not letting her be stuck with a crazy whacko like you that doesn't make her happy"

Mirror Wally yelled "she does love me! She admired it at the park! I treat her better, I gave her what she needs. You? You're pathetic, you had a dozen chances to tell her you love her and you blow it. I'm doing what's best" as Wally saw mirror wally's arm get raised back he closed his eyes saying his goodbye's and this was the end once that final blow hit his temple he was going to die

And like everything was in slow motion, mirror's Wally hand was coming toward his face closer and closer until-

**Muahahahahaha! Cliffy! Ya I wanted to do a cliffy but that means next chapter and last chapter is short! Sorry and I'll update soon! oh and the i am number four movie is supposed to take place in Ohio... coincidence? i think not!**


	10. Together Finally

**Here's the last chapter! I hope you like it, but you might not cause I kind of don't….. but I hope you do! Here ya go!**

Until suddenly Kuki punched mirror Wally square in the face making him release Wally. Wally's vision was going blurry until he could feel pressure on his shoulders but he closed his eyes too weak to even open his eyes

Once he had the strength to open his eyes he was tied up once again and so was his reflection once more

Wally looked at Kuki standing "glad your up, now I can see how is who"

Mirror Wally "you punch hard" moving his jaw

Wally chuckled "that's my kooks"

Mirror Wally excited said "he called you kooks! He's the mirror Wally!"

"what? Just because of a saying-"

Kuki held up her hand "true the real Wally never calls me kooks but unlike last time I send the wrong Wally away but now I know by eyes"

"eyes?" asked mirror wally

"yes, in my presence I have someone with dull and lifeless eyes while the other has lively eyes" she smiled

"you can't tell who is who by the eyes-" Wally was saying until mirror Wally butted in

"shut it! Go ahead kuki" said mirror Wally with Kuki smiling but she shook it off

She looked at wally's eyes to see them tired but with and lively emerald and once she looked in mirror wally's eyes to see nothing but just green. She stood up and smiled and went toward Wally and untied him which made him quickly hug her and kiss her on the cheek

Mirror wally's jaw dropped as he struggled to get out of the chair. He yelled "this is isn't right! Your making a wrong choice!"

She stood in front of him "you need to go back mirror Kuki's waiting for you"

"I'm not going back with that downer that-"

Wally snapped "you know if you actually gave her a chance she's not a bad person you know!"

"I'm not going back! Not in a million years!" but Wally picked up his chair and was about to send him back when mirror Wally yelled "stop!" and turned to Kuki "if I can't have you then no one will! Mark my words Kuki once I come back I will kill you! You hear me? Once I come back you will die!-"

But before he could finish his rant Wally interrupted "but until you do come back you have to get through me plus you'll be stuck in Kuki's perfect world so enjoy!" and shoved him in with mirror Wally yelling behind "you'll die first Wally! You'll all die!"

Kuki stood frozen until broke into tears which made Wally quickly turn around "what's up? We sent him back"

"but what if he does come back? What if he-"

"what if the sky went on fire and your nose fell off? There's a lot of what it's Kuki and he's stuck never coming back unless you or me brought him back and we know that not going to happen" he brought up her chin to look into her tear ridden eyes

She exhaled "I'm scared Wally"

"don't be, if he did you got me. I'm not leaving you" he hugged her

"you know Wally your turning into a softy" she giggled through her tears

He smiled "ya and these are the times where you're only going to see me be this nice"

"and your words of wisdom?"

"those too" she laughed and kissed him she whispered "I'm so glad we're together, finally"

"me too kooks, me too"

"you called me kooks- did I make the wrong choice?"

"no- it's just I had a feeling you really like that nickname for you"

"I do"

Wally asked "how did you know it was him?"

"he called me kooks, before you called me it"

"oh... How about the eye thing?"

"when he grabbed me"

"he what? That bastard!"

"Wally he's you just the opposite. What you going to do? Beat yourself up?" she giggled until she saw his fist raised

She grabbed it "let's not do that okay?" and patted his hand to calm him down

"c'mon, we better tell everyone what'll happen" said Wally

"do you think they'll believe us?"

"we were in the KND, anything can happen. What makes this different?"

"good point" and they walked out hand in hand

**So sorry it's short but I told you I was going to end it so here and I wanted to do a cliffy last chapter so I'm sorry. So review!**


End file.
